For the Love of Money
by rock 'n roll sweetheart
Summary: Can Rukia Kuchiki an ex-drug dealer learn and cooperate with a good F.B.I agent Ichigo Kurosaki and vice-versa.To take down the notorious king drug dealer Aizen.Its rated T for drug reference and well very good action as well.R/I please read/review
1. Story of a girl parte uno

**

* * *

**

The name is Rukia Kuchiki code name (black widow). You well see why my code name is black widow, but now I'll just tell you how I used to be in the drug business.

**I really didn't had family per say. My parents died when I was a infant, but my sister Hisana raised me and took care of me. Back then Hisana was only seventeen, had a job, went to school and raised me as parent. I loved my sister with all my heart, but problems started when she lost her job and I was only five years old. She tried really hard to find a another job, but couldn't also she wasn't paying the apartment bill which was 800 dollars; we were behind two months. Hisana was so depressed which made me sad along with her, but she hid her sadness and pretends that everything is okay. That's when I notice that she had a plan and I am not in it.**

**If the walls could talk they would probably gossip about our sorrows. "Rukia.. Do you wanna go to the park tomorrow and have a picnic." said Hisana with a slight smile. I nodded in response. Well that tomorrow arrived and we headed to the park around 7 pm to see the sunrise fall and bring in the night. The star sand moon were glistening with the purest light you could ever see. The fire flies were out, the grasshoppers singing, and many bugs and nocturnal animals were out. We laid on the blanket and was enjoying the night had to offer. That's when my fate had changed forever. "Rukia, how do you feel if you had little brothers or sisters with you to play and have fun." Hisana said this but not looking at Rukia. I told her what did she mean by that. " …Rukia you need to be with another family that can give you things that I can't." Hisana said while hugging her little sister like if her life depend on it. I was shocked and I couldn't say anything, because this is too sudden all I could feel is tears running down my cheeks, but I pushed her away. "I don't wanna leave you Hisana! I wanna stay with you! You're my sister!", I said it with anger and hurtful way. A shocked Hisana rose to her feet and said "You know, let's forget we had this conversation and let's getting something to eat okay." wiping her tears with her back hand. I said okay, but I still had my guard on. **

**We took the subway train and we went to the super market, we bought chocolate chappy candies and some juices. We talked and laugh, but I noticed that we weren't headed the right way to take the train back home. I asked her where are we going. She only replied with "to a friend's house." We made our way to her friend's house it looked like huge dream house. She rang the doorbell and this friendly old lady came out. "Ah, hello Hisana and this must be Rukia. My you are a spitting image of your sister. Please come in" , said the old lady with warm smile gesturing them both to come in. I turned to see Hisana was crying and I asked her why. "Mrs. Daily, please take good care of Rukia.", said Hisana cupping the Mrs. Daily hands like if they're doing a prayer. "HISANA, NOOO WHY! I'LL WORK TOO! I WONT BE BURDEN I PROMISE! PLEASE DON'T LET ME STAY HERE! I begged, cried, grovel, and pleaded at her hugging her waist while crying on it. " I will." said Mrs. Daily. Hisana pulled me away from her leg and lowered her self to my eye level. "Rukia..I promise I will get you back when I am stable enough. I can't let you go hungry, ripped clothes, and not have materials you need for school." Hisana said this looking at me straight in the eyes and this is the truth. We went almost three weeks with no food and only drank water. She said her good-byes and that was the last time I ever saw her again. Where I stayed was an orphanage. Mrs. Daily had 11 rooms, 10 rooms were filled with kids like me and one for her. Sure I befriended with the other kids and shared our hard times about each other. As times goes by, I was twelve when my sister Hisana and her husband Byakuya came back to get me. I was happy because she kept her promise and I felt like a family again. Little did I know Hisana's husband Byakuya was a upcoming drug dealer. I really didn't care what he was. He was cold, but he really cares about Hisana and me and if Hisana is happy I am happy. We lived in his mansion, it was huge and beautiful. We were like your small, yet satisfied family and for the first time in a very long time I was happy and happily said to myself I have family. I settled here for three long happy months, but I couldn't shake my feelings that something bad will happen.**

**Byakuya's friend was having a party and he invited us to come along with him. I was wearing a white summer dress and hisana was wearing little black dress that suited her figure and with white pearls around her neck. Byakuya was wearing a light blue blouse with navy blue denim jeans. We greeted his friend and thanked him for inviting us to his exclusive party and we were chatting with him. I looked around and everyone was having fun. Until couple party crashers ruined his party. All we heard were gunshots and shouting "WHERE IS KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!" Everyone was screaming and running for their lives. Byakuya was telling me and Hisana to go hide, but it was little to late. We heard a gunshot and it went through his head. Blood splattered on my face and Hisana was in a state of horror. Hisana screamed and hugged me and told me to get out of there. I pay no attention, because my eyes were glued to Byakuya's dead body. The last words I heard from Hisana was "RUKIA SNAP OUT OF IT!", but then I heard another gunshot go off and I turned around and saw Hisana falling towards me. Her blood splattered on my dress, but I didn't care I hugged Hisana and started to cry like I was the one being shot at. Then that's where I felt a cold metal on my right temple and that's when I heard the trigger cling. At the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a teen with white hair and he smiled all devilishly. Then another male teen came walking towards us and he kneeled to my eye level. "My name is Aizen, my dear nothing in this world is free." he walked towards where Byakuya was and kicked him in the stomach. "Good thing he is dead, bastard you think you could get away with my money and run way with it!" said Aizen maliciously. The white haired teen still had his gun pointed at me. Aizen then walked back towards us and told me that I will be adopted by one his cronies and that I had to work my ass off to pay Byakuya's debt. **

* * *

****disclaimer I DO NOT OWN BLEACH****

**so what do you think? next chapter will still be rukia's past flashback..**

**PLEASE READ/REVIEW**

**MUCH PEACE & LOVE XD**

* * *


	2. characters profile

**For the love of money**

CHARACTERS PROFILE:

**Rukia Kuchiki:**Asian/ Female 21

**Profession: **Ex- drug trafficker and now current Bachelor's degree in Counseling

for drug addicts. She is also a mentor at the juvenile center and volunteers

also at the drug re-hab. **Height:** 5 feet

**Hair and Eye color: **Black/violet

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Asian/Male 23

**Profession: **Went to the FBI academy in Quantico, Virginia

Freshman in the F.B.I agency

Master's degree in Law enforcement and studied in the U.S . for two years

Fluent in English/Japanese agent from abroad

Partner with Chad

**Height: **5'8

**Hair and Eye color: **Orange/ Amber

**Ishida Uryuu: **Asian/Male 24

**Profession: **Went to the FBI academy in Quantico, Virginia

Sophomore in F.B.I agency

Master's degree in Physical Sciences (bio, chemistry, physics, etc.)

Fluent in English/Japanese/ German agent from abroad

**Height: **5'8

**Hair and Eye color: **Black/ Blue

**Sado (Chad) Yasutora: **Asian/Mexican 24

**Profession: **Went to the FBI academy in Quantico, Virginia

Junior in F.B.I agency

Ex- boxer

Master's Degree in Law Enforcement/Investigative Experience

Fluent in English/Japanese/ Spanish agent from abroad

Partner with Ichigo Kurosaki

**Height: **6 feet

**Hair and Eye color: **Brown/Brown

**Aizen Sousuke: **Asian/Male 28

**Profession: **Drug dealer

Human Trafficker

Illegal business trading animal parts

Pimp

**Height: **5'9

**Hair and Eye color: **Brown/Brown

**Orihime Inoue: **Asian/Female 22

**Profession: **Former stripper and now currently enrolled to be a kindergarten teacher

**Height: 5'2**

**Hair and Eye color: **Red-Brown/ Green

**Renji Abarai: **Asian/Male 24

**Profession: **Undergraduate level of being a medical doctor

**Height: **5'9

**Hair and Eye color: **Red/black

More of the characters will be sub-characters.

**A/N: so far how you like it lol XP**

**I will update hopefully this week so I can update my other stories. Please read and review.**

_Preview: _How Rukia used to be a drug trafficker…well basically this story is about rukia lol XP

Umm yeah just enjoy it and much **Peace & Love **


	3. Story of girl parte dos

**Disclaimer: don't own BLEACH or Maria Full of Grace**

**STORY BROUGHT TO YOU BY**

_**Rock n' roll sweet heart**_

* * *

I looked at the dead bodies of my sister and brother in law Hisana and Byakuya. The two people that I loved so much are dead and since I'm little I couldn't defend myself; let alone with a god damn weapon right at my temple of my head. Back then I wished I should have refused that offer and let Gin blow my brains right off, but I was twelve and naïve. So, I agreed to it and well one of his henchman Shunsui Kyōraku took care of me. Shunsui Kyōraku was one laid back person I have ever met, he was nice charismatic man as well and Kyoraku is Aizen's top three body guard. Nanao Ise was his wife; she is very intelligent woman, independent, very organized and well keeps Mr. Shunsui Kyoraku in check. I only stayed with them until I was fifteen, because he wanted to pursue other goals and that goal was to move to Brazil and well have family with Nanao and that means he does not want to be involved in the dirty business no more. Aizen really didn't care and just let him go.

During those three years Mr. Kyoraku told me that if I will be in this business I had to learn self defense. So, Kyoraku taught me Capoeira(**a/n: ****Brazil martial art ****incorporates attack and counterattack moves, leaping and dodging, and using one's own endurance against the adversary. Strength is also developed by practicing leaps and hops, freezes balancing on the hands, and constant motion, whether in ground or upright techniques.)**

It was very fun and spiritual too and also he taught me Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and yeah that was fun too. Once I see him again I have to thank Mr. Shunsui, because he was right and later on you will see why.

Aizen chose my position to smuggle drugs to the U.S. and come back and give him the money, but I only did that twice and he switched me to create drugs at the drug laboratory and sell the drugs at the streets. By the age of fourteen I had to learn to how swallow little balloons filled with cocaine in them. The balloons were the size of grapes or a little bigger and they can sell at least 200-500 U.S. dollars a pop. For my height and weight I could swallow at least 20 or more, but I will **NEVER** do it again and complained about it to Aizen to switch me, so that's how I switched to being a drug dealer. I will never do it again, because on my flight to New York there was 5 girls, if one of us fail to come back there was more back up girls with the money. Well we arrived at New York and like I said there were 5 girls including me. One of the girls wasn't feeling good and the drug dealers gave us laxatives to well get the balloon filled crack faster. Each girl had to poop it out, wash it and put the balloon in your plastic bag and also made sure **ALL**of those balloons were counted right. If not then you can say bye-bye to the world right at the spot your standing. This went on the whole day and when we heard a loud scream from the bathroom all we saw was the drug dealers gave us the money, got the drugs and ran the hell out of there. The 4 of us girls was curious who the fucked screamed bloody murder and why the dealers ran, but **I WISH I NEVER SEEN IT. **What we witnessed was the girl that felt sick was lying in her own pool of blood and her stomach ripped right open, blood was every square inch of that bathroom. The second trip of smuggling drugs was not fun either. This time Aizen sent 8 girls to California. Five of the eight girls were arrested. One of the eight girls balloon exploded in her stomach during that twelve hour flight. So it was me and the other girl who came back, but with life and money.

**

* * *

**

**It gets darker and darker doesn't it. Sorry that her past is LONG but its freakin' well worth it XP I think the next chapter will be her last shady flashback. Also the scene of the bloody girl and the poop thing was hella from MARIA FULL OF GRACE. I recommend you guys to watch it cuz it's hardcore and sad XC its in Spanish but idk if it has subtitles. It's on you tube.**

**But yeah please read & review**

**Peace & Love **


End file.
